What Is LESS Expected
by LilNekoMapleLeaf123
Summary: After a meeting, france invites some people to go to a strip club, but things that were thought never to happen, happen. Human Names, LOTS OF CRAZYNESS, No pairing (maybe) and dances (if you know what i mean)


"Alright dudes! this meeting is like totaly over!" he yelled

"You bloody git, don't scream like that, i'm gonna be deaf if do that!" britain screamed back

"Go to hell Britain" america laughed

as britain and america were about to argue , france apperd and smiled

"bonjour mon chers"france said smiling

"what do you want frog" britain said already pissed

"i was going to invite you two to a little show at the new fun house around the corner" he said winking

"you mean a whore house" britain said

"or a strip club" america commented

"you two are the oblivious people, and more respect arthur there not whores" france said

"it's britain to you and why not they are."

"arthur shut up! no wonder you're single" spain said

" the hell with you."

"but, well you two coming or not?'' prussia asked

"wait who else in going?" america asked

"well russia,belaruss,hungary,Ukraine,germany,romano,spain,lithuania,estonia,prussia,russia,me and now were asking you" france said

"why are girls going with us?" america asked

"i dont know, but belaruss said it was because she didnt trust her brother alone in a place like that, Ukraine and hungary, they didnt really say why"prussia said

"well i'm in" america said

"i got nothing better so ill go"

"perfect" france said

XxXx Time Skip (~030)~ XxXx

**Welcome To Doll House Fun **

"well that's one huge sign" america said

as they entered the building, everything was neon colored and laced you say alot of people dressed in dresses and butler outfit, other with cat or bunny ears and tail some discrete, others flashy

"welcome to doll house fun" a girl dressed as a lolita bunny said

"thank you, we would like the best seat in the house" france said

"of course francis, would you like the view for the stage?" the girl said

"yes"

"then please follow me" she said with a smile

"how does she know your name?" arthur asked

"i came here before, but that was before it was changed, she was an old attended for the old shop here, so she knows me"

"wow francis is good" spain said while hugging romano

"not really antonio, i just have good connections" he said smirking

"heres your table" she said

"thank you cher" he said and gave a kiss on the cheek

"no problem" she said smiling and going beck to attend to the other costumers

"let's sit oui~" francis said with a smile

"so what kind of strip club is this?" alfred asked

"i don't know, it's the first time i'm seeing"

"hello, like welcome, what would like to drink?" a very familiar voice asked

as they looked , poland was standing there with a lolita dress and high hells, he was wearing make up and had a seductive look in his eyes, but disappeared when he saw who the costumers were.

"POLAND!" lithuania screamed

poland jumped on lithuania and put a hand in his mouth, when others costumers saw , poland strangled himself and said

"yes sir, i'm from poland, how did you know?" he said with a fake smile

then the costumers laughed and went beck to there doing

poland sighed and said "are crazy! what are you doing here!"

"i should ask you the same question" lithuania said

"i'm working." he said like it was nothing

"you work here?'' ivan asked

"yes i do, and toris , stop acting up would you, that's like totally dumb"he said

"ok, dude, is there anyone else here? that we know?" alfred asked

poland smiled "tell you what, i'll tell my buddy im going on my break and ill come back here and we'll chat"

with that he left and everyone was courious

"dude, i cant believe you boyfriend workd in a strip club" alfred said laughing

"he's not my boyfriend, and me neither" toris said

"here's your drinks" feliks said

"but we didnt even say what we wanted" gilbert said

"you guys really thing i dont know what bozze you drink" he said smiling "like geez"

gave them there drinks and sat down, ivan had vodka,toris,eduard,and arthur and whiskey, france, spain and lovino had wine, katyusha,elizabeta, and natalia had teliqua, but natalia mixed it with vodka, gilbert,ludwig and alfred had beer.

"ok , so who else works here?" alfred asked

"i cant tell you" feliks smiled

"seriously?"

"ya"

"well i wont be surprised if italys here, hes a crazy dude"

"hey dont say that about my fratello, you asswipe, for we know your brothers here!" lovino yelled at alfred

alfred laughd and says " dude my brother is innocent as hell, i dont even think he knows what porn is" he continues laughing

"i agree with alfred on that, my petit would never be in a place like this" and takes a sip of wine

"sorry lovi, but i agree with them" antonio said

"i think we can all agree, matthew is VERY innocent to anything" arthur said laughing

everyone started laughing, even the girls laughed , they knew canada, and boy was he innocent, it was crazy that lovino said something like that.

"**ATTENTION! ALL DOLL HOUSE COSTUMERS! IT'S TIME FOR TODAY'S EVENT OF THE WEEK!**"

"event? what event?" hungary asked

"listen and you'll find out" feliks said

"**TODAY'S EVENT IS... POLE DANCING CONSTEST!**"

everyone cheerd and whistled.

"**FOR THIS DAY WE HAVE SELECTED YOUR SEXIEST AND CUTEST DOLLS, YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!**"

"my, my what girls have they selected?" francis said

"girls? what are talking about francis?'' feliks asked

"well this is a strip club, so there are girls" alfred said

"the strip part your right, but there no girls here, only angel, this is a gay club" feliks said

"WHAT?!" they said

"really? you didnt know, how dense are you people, i know alfred is dense as fuck, but you guys?" feliks said

"hey!" alfred said

"so wait, if your here , are there other country's here?" arthur asked

" .classified" feliks said "bbbuutt if you keep watching, you'll soon find out, and also look at place, there are people and things you less expect."

"**AND NOW, MEN AND DIVAS! YOUR FIRST DOLL OF THE NIGHT, THE ONE THATS SWEET AND SASSY, THE ONE YOU YOU WANT THE TASTE, THE ONE THAT MAKES YOU WANNA BE A POLAR BEAR JUST FOR HIS PLEASURE!**"

"hold on did he just say 'polar bear'?" alfred asked

"**THE ONE! THE ONLY! MAPLE BEAR!**" screamed the annoucer

and on that cue... matthew appers, he was wearing, a military hat with a maple leaf and a polar bear emplem, a red corset with white lace and strings, and wearing white leather shorts and high heel boots and goes to his thighs, they are white with red strings and have a red maple leaf on the side, he was heaeing red eyeshadow and some lipbalm that made his lips shine and juicy, he was holding a whip in his hand, but the whip and a maple leaf on the end. and just as he walked in , the song Come on Closer by Jem started.

"w-w-wha...ahh..." alfred tryed to say something, but all he could do was studder

everyone at the table was surprised and amazed, a boy that looked so innocent dancing on a pole.

"see, the less you expect it , the more probable it'll happen" said feliks

"holy shit, he's got one nice ass"

everyone looked at gilbert

"what? it's true." he said

"i'm not going to let my own brother do that!" said alfred starting to get up

"if go and disturb the dance, your screwed" feliks said while looking at his nails

"and why is that?"

"because maple hate when people disturb him"

"why are you calling him maple?" asked ivan

"thats his name here, we dont use your real names here, we create one, matthews name is maple bear, mine is doll."

"that's dumb." lovino said

"not really, if someone wants to stalk us or try to figure something out from, they couldnt, because its not your name"

"true" said katyusha

"**AND THAT LADIES, IS YOUR LITTLE MAPLE, LETS GIVE HIM LOVE!**" said the annoucer

when alfred look matthew was naked, licking the pole seductively

"ho..ly FUCK!" he said

"not good" gilbert said

"what?"

"ill be right back" he got up and ran

"ah, hard ons, maples so good at that" feliks said

"dolly~" a voice said

"felino! i was wondering where you were" feliks said

as everybody looked, ludwig choked on his beer and lovino was eye wide, spain was close to a nosebleed like elizabeta, and fracis was just... francis

"dolly~ lend me a pen, another costumer wants an appointment, and i forgot mine" he said purrig at feliks

"of course i'll lend you, only if you give a little love" feliks said giving him the pen

"you always want love dolly~ you naughty girl" felino giggles and licks his cheek and kisses his neck and nips "ill give you more later, kay~?''

"ill charge you that later" and felino turned feliks gave him a slap on the ass, and felino turned and gave him a lewd look

"was that feliciano?" as ludwig said his name , he was slapped on the back on his head "ow!"

"i told you, no real names!" feliks said

"sorry" he said

"alright" he looked at his watch " oopssie, looks like my break is totally over, well if guys need me just call" he said getting up

everyone look at him as he was leaving, and then feliks stopped where feliciano was and gave him a surprise french kiss, and feli replied very happly by kissing back.

"this is fucked up" lovino said

"yeeaahh..." francis said looking at felis shorts, his outfit was perfect for him, a leather tank top with leapor prints, black short shorts with a long brown tail coming out of it and black boots, and feli was wearing brown cat eye contacts and cat shaped eyes, and also had brown cat ears, he was to die for

"back!" gilbert sat down "did i miss anything?"

"i dont know, but i dont youll miss much because this is going to be one long night!" francis said

"yeah" everyone said.

XxXx**END**xXxX

so what you guys think? please review 3


End file.
